


The Divine Caverns of the Crack Vault

by Cajun_Moma2014



Category: Case 39, Family Guy, Futurama, Hellraiser Series, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajun_Moma2014/pseuds/Cajun_Moma2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one-shots and drabbles starring Kagome from Inuyasha. Complete and utter crack/parodies. Not to be taken seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Futurama: Phillip J. Fry

The Divine Caverns of the Crack Vault

Summary: Obviously a crack story filled with Inuyasha crossovers that would never make it as chapter stories, in my opinion; all centering around one Kagome Higurashi.

Chapter 1: Overreaching?

Category: Inuyasha x Futurama

Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Phillip J. Fry

Rated: T

…

Life had become almost unbearable ever since she had returned from the feudal era.

In fact the only good thing to happen recently was her little brother's acceptance to NYCU in America.

Everything else was pretty sucky though, like her mother's incessant need to -

"Kagome, why don't you go out for a little while? Meet some new friends?"

\- make new friends.

Kagome looked up at her mother through bleary eyes, scratching the back of her head as she slowly rose from the couch.

"I don't want to meet new friends." she muttered irritably grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge as she did so.

"You're losing your tan. If you don't want new friends then at least get reacquainted with the sun for a few hours." Momma Higurashi spoke vehemently, quickly shooing her out of their New York home apartment.

"Fine. I'll be out with the rest of the Americans, on this pitiful new year's day."

"That's the spirit!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she placed on her new denim jacket and stepped into the brisk Manhattan air. Obviously despite the years they've had together her mother still didn't understand her skills in sarcasm.

It was a few hours after leaving the small apartment complex, something tickled the very edges of her senses. A very powerful yet small aura making its way into a seemingly deserted building with Applied Cryogenics faded on a sign next to the entrance.

Looking up at the sky, and realizing she still had a few hours left before she was expected back home, she took a deep breath before following whatever it was inside. At one of the top floors she entered a room filled with strange tubes and stretched her powers out in hopes of locating the thing she followed in here, but realizing it hid its powers she took another approach instead.

"Hello? I know you're in hear I just want to talk to you-"

"Hello? Pizza delivery for, uh … I.C. Wiener … Aw, crud! I always thought at this point in my life I'd be the one making the crank calls!"

Kagome watched as the oblivious New Yorker lazily opened a can of beer throwing his feet on a nearby desk as he plopped himself down on the matching chair, continuing his speech, ignoring Kagome he takes a swig of his drink, "Here's to another lousy millennium."

"Excuse me."

'Ten!'

The boy startled by her sudden appearance jerked back, spilling his newly opened beer in the process.

'Nine!'

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded shaking more beer around in his haste for answers.

'Eight!'

"Me, you're the one drinking your boss's merchandise."

'Seven!'

"What I do with my boss's crap is none of your business now why don't you be a good little girl and get the hell out of here."

'Six!'

A tick mark appeared on Kagome's head at his blatant dismissal of her person, she knew she was short but to be treated like some kid, especially after dealing with Inuyasha of all people …

'Five!'

"Look you son of a – what do you think you're doing?"

'Four!'

Her question wasn't directed towards the man before her but a small black paw … reaching towards the still fuming man before her.

'Three!'

"What the hell are you talking about, lady?"

'Two!'

The creature managed to reach the older man before Kagome could warn him and she watched in slow motion as her arguing partner was pushed forward, slipping on some of his spilt beer in the process and nearly landing on top of her.

'One!'

Kagome was forced backwards and felt cold glass press onto her back as the man leaned into her from the glass tube door closing and locking behind him, his lips meeting hers as they were eventually frozen together. Neither of them seeing that the dial on the machine automatically set itself for one thousand years.

The small creature which attracted Kagome there in the first place, slowly crept out from underneath the wooden desk and looked on with wide eyes.

"Well I hope this doesn't change things."

…

AN: This plot has been swimming around in my head for the past couple of days now. I'll probably end up writing a second part to this once they're actually unfrozen but I figured since I'll only be working on one story at a time now and I tend to get writer's block, you my awesome and loyal readers might like one-shots every now and again while waiting. I'm almost finished writing The Games We Play and just need to finish writing the last three chapters plus the epilogue before I'll start posting that and working on Of Stranger Magic. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll try to update when I can.

AN: The next chapter is going to be ...

Inuyasha x Hellraiser.

Dark Lunar Love


	2. Hellraiser: Pinhead

The Divine Caverns of the Crack Vault

Chapter 2: Don't Be Afraid of the Dark

Category: Inuyasha x Hellraiser

Pairing: Kagome Higuarshi x Pinhead

…

“There's my favorite little girl!” 

Kagome ran up to the blonde haired blue eyed man that was her father and happily jumped into his arms. He was always traveling usually to the Americas or different places in Europe but he always returned, never soon enough for her tastes but always soon enough. Momma was staying in the hospital cause her sugar was messed up and she'd have to stay at the hospital, and Gramps had gone with her until daddy showed up so now it was just the two of them.

As the man placed her down, he reached into his bag and dug around in his bag until he finally fished out what he was looking for.

Kagome cocked her head to the side as she stared at the small little metallic box.

“What is it?” she questioned slightly quickly grabbing it from her father's hands curiously. “It seems bad.” muttered the eight year old quietly.

“Can't be that bad, little one. It's only a puzzle box. Usually if you figure it out it'll open and there might be something in their for you if you manage it.”

He couldn't even finish before Kagome let out a girlish shriek of, “Yatta!” before running off into the shrine house, the puzzle box never leaving her side.

She had been there now, moving different dials and knobs around for hours trying to complete this stupid box but it still wouldn't open.

'Meeeeeeeoooooooww.'

Kagome jumped as a small tabby curled himself around her short legs, rubbing his head against her knee in hopes of gaining her attention.

“Buyo!” the little girl exclaimed startling the young kitten scurried off into one of the smaller houses of the shrine.

As she began to chase after the cat, the puzzle box completely forgotten as she threw it to the other side of the well house, never noticing that it clicked open in retaliation of hitting the wooden well. 

…

“Buyo! You shouldn't run off like that, silly.” exclaimed Kagome finally finding the feline in one of the storage rooms. 

However as soon as she looked around the grounds she noticed that it was not as it was when she first awoke that day. Her joy at finally seeing her father again quickly crushed at the carnage before her now, Buyo dropping to her feet at scurrying to the only pure thing left on the shrine, the Goshinboku.

“Daddy! Daddy!” the girl screamed running into the main housing area of the shrine. 

Kagome found her father on the floor of the kitchen and slowly made her way to him with tears streaming down her face, though before she could reach him a figure blurred in front of her and she let out a small shriek falling back onto the floor a few feet away from her unmoving father.

“You … are different. What is your name?” 

The man's voice was eerily calm, it was quiet yet it echoed around her head, as she horrifyingly looked at the being crouched in front of her. Nails were placed strategically in his head, his eyes were pitch black and his skin was a sickly white color. She never even realized she answered him until he began speaking again.

“Enjoy your time now, when you are ready we shall come for you again. Guard the box with your life, for we will take it in the end, Kagome.”

Kagome fearful and just wanting to get to her papa nodded her head hurriedly and watched fascinated as the man and three other strange looking people disappeared and she curled into her dad's warm blood covered body. 

She fell asleep like that never noticing that a dark shadow still watched over her.

…

Next Chapter …

… Case 39 … 

Dark Lunar Love


	3. Case 39: Lillith

The Divine Caverns of the Crack Vault

Chapter 3: High Speed

Category: Inuyasha x Case 39

Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Lillith Sullivan (Mother x Daughter) (Sibling)

Rated: T

…

Watching.

That's all she ever did.

Well she watches and she protects.

Not just anyone though. No humans have become so warped and twisted over the centuries. The only ones with any pure intention and emotion behind any of their actions were the demons.

Rage, anger, evil. The only pure emotions left in this forsaken place.

She hummed to herself curiously from her bus bench as she saw the hysterical woman break through the young girl's illusion, and watched in morbid shock as Lillith's face went to one of satisfaction to fear.

The woman who was once fearful gained a look of almost delirious joy as she mocked the young girl.

"Are you afraid now? I'm not."

Lillith's fear then heightened tenfold as she realized the woman broke through one of her illusions, and her fear grew as the now crazed woman swerved and drove her car off of a nearby pier.

Kagome walked over to the now nearly destroyed pier and looked into the once clear water which appeared nearly black in the moonlight.

The now aged priestess called out her powers and reached out to the water and sensed the social worker struggle to lock Lillith who appeared to now be in her demonic form to one side of her car.

It seemed an eternity but Kagome finally sensed one of the girls swim to the surface and timed herself to jump into the lake just as Lillith's temporary mother broke the surface. She swam to where the now completely sunken car was located and freed the girl from the back of the cars trunk, completely taking out the backseat in the process.

When the two finally broke the surface of the water, it was to the other side of the pier and Lillith was once again in her human form, cuddled into the dark priestess' side, dripping wet and slightly shivering from the wet. Her gaze stopping on the shaking Emily attempting to recover from her ordeal.

Kagome following her gaze began glaring at the woman.

"Don't worry child. She'll fall to her nightmares eventually. We'll come back for her. I promise."

Kagome hugged the child to her chest tighter and relaxed when she eventually hugged her back.

"Pinky promise?" she questioned in her young voice.

Kagome laughed quietly before nodding her acquiesce and taking the girls hand in her own.

"Good." Lillith's eyes turned pitch black and she smiled sadistically at Kagome who returned her smile whole-heartedly.

The two disappeared in the night, Emily's eyes trailing them as they left.

…

… Two Months Later …

Kagome was once more watching.

It was almost all she did now. That and protecting Lillith, these humans though were weak. They would fall easily.

She would help the girl regain her strength and then they would go after that bitch once more. Only next time she would die.

Lillith turned from her new temporary foster mother to gaze out of her window. Her eyes met Kagome's blue and she winked at her sadistically before returning to her family once more.

…

Next Chapter: Inuyasha x Monsters Inc.

Dark Lunar Love


	4. Glenn Quagmire

The Divine Caverns of the Crack Vault

Chapter 4: Baby Momma

Category: Inuyasha x Family Guy

Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Glenn Quagmire

Rated: K+

…

"Out of all the places, Sesshomaru could have made me come to it had to be America." Kagome spoke quietly as she leaned against her red car, watching as the movers lifted boxes, entering and exiting the small Quahog home.

"Alright miss, that's the last of it." said the young boy from across the street.

"Thanks Chris." she said quietly taking out her purse to pay the teenager for his troubles.

"It's the least I can do. Miss Highgrassi. My dad has always pretty much found a way to demolish this house even before Mr. Brown moved away. I suggest you don't shower here."

Kagome raised a brow at the strange response Chris gave her. Though since meeting his father earlier in the day she should have expected something as such. Peter Griffin was for lack of a better word a complete idiot.

"I'll take that to heart Chris."

"Oh and my mom wanted me to invite you over for dinner. Something about being the proper neighborly thing to do."

"Hey lard ass mom wants you back home to clean your room."

"Don't tell me what to do you pimple-caked anus ranger! Bye Miss Weed Lady!"

Kagome shook her head at the rude manner the boy spoke in, but none the less replied, "Later, Chris thanks for your help!"

Kagome sighed, as she made her way into the empty house fully intent on waking up in a few hours to face the new neighbors.

…

"Damnit!" yelled Kagome as she threw her phone onto her newly delivered couch.

Kiara mewed quietly as she watched the young woman wobble around between the living room and her room, attempting to place on her shoes and grab her purse at the same time. Shouting to the little neko as she ran out of her home, "Watch the house for me!"

Kagome heard the demon cat purr quietly before the door closed behind her and she ran across the street to the Griffins and let out a brilliant smile as Louis answered the door and lead her to the table where not only the Griffins but a few of the other neighbors were sitting as well.

"Thank you so much for inviting me over I'm so sorry I was late I had- YOU!" Kagome's smiling face was short lived as she gazed at the man who was heatedly arguing with the small white dog, yet at her yell the arguing face of Quagmire became one of a love-struck man.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"I think the better question Glenn is why are you here by yourself?"

"What are you talk-"

"Our daughter the one you helped make since you refused to use a condom, jerk"

Images of a younger Quagmire along with Peter and Joe entered his mind of them crouched over in this nice couple's yard as they held a baby Anna Lee and he couldn't go through with it.

"You're the one that dropped off Anna Lee?" Quagmire asked harshly.

"Oh don't even try to act like you didn't know, I put my name on the back of that letter." Kagome saw Glenn tense and rolled her eyes as she continued, "Oh come on! You didn't even read all of it?"

"You just dropped off a baby on my doorstep and expected to just know what the fuck to do!"

Dead silence entered the dining area of the Griffins home Kagome and Glenn breathing harshly while everyone else looked on with wide eyes at the two.

"Maybe we should go talk outside." Kagome whispered quietly, and Glenn nodded solemnly before following her outside to the back yard. The other members in the dining room looked around at each other quickly and waited a few seconds before crowding around the door to the kitchen to eavesdrop on their conversation.

…

"Why did you leave me Anna Lee?" asked Glenn immediately rounding on her.

"I was working I couldn't spend any time with her I wasn't ready to be a mother."

"Cause me as a freaking pilot would have been the perfect parental material."

"Better than me." Kagome spoke bitterly, "Anna Lee is a pretty name."

"She was a pretty little girl. Her parents, adoptive parents seem like good people." As Glenn spoke his words became softer noticing in the light that the woman before him had tears in her eyes.

"Do they? You've met them?"

He sighed this time hearing a crack and stutter in her voice, and he walked up to her wrapping her into a hug.

"I saw them at the adoption agency when I went to bring her in. As soon as I left her there I realized it was a mistake and tried to get her back but she looked happy with them."

"That's all that matters right?" asked Kagome not lifting her head from the man's chest.

Glenn placed his chin atop of her head and mumbled quietly, "Yeah. Maybe you would want to come over later this week and talk some more?"

Kagome stepped away from Quagmire as she dried her eyes and really looked at him before a small smile broke out on her face, "I'd like that."

As Kagome stepped back inside she noticed everyone piled on the floor next to the door, she politely thanked Louis for the lovely time but she would need to reschedule as something had come up. Louis shooed her off before her and everyone else rounded on Quagmire asking questions about the mysterious new neighbor and what was said between the two but between the questions and accusations Quagmire's smile never left his face as he continued to refuse them answers.

…

AN: I know I promised that this chapter would be Inuyasha x Monsters Inc. but I'm having a little bit of writer's block on that plot and instead of making you all wait forever for a new chapter decided to just move on to the next drabble. Like the first chapter, this drabble will probably be continued in later chapters as well.

Next Chapter:

… Charmed …

Dark Lunar Love


	5. Chapter 5

The Divine Caverns of the Crack Vault

Chapter 5: Dog Days

Category: Inuyasha x Naruto

Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Kiba Inuzuka

Rated: T

…

Naraku was a dick.

That had been about the only thing Kagome had thought of since she was cursed into her current form. That form being a slightly less demonic and smaller version of Sesshomaru's old form. It was obviously to mock her for the many fantasies she used to hold for the before mentioned demon she was sure.

Being trained as a ninja dog though and being assigned to watch over this brat was asking a bit much of her. Kiba Inuzuka was almost as much of a pain in the ass as Inuyasha had been. He was loud, brash, crude, impudent and rude.

She had to admit though the boy was nice to look at especially while he was training and had his shirt off.

She supposed Miroku was a bad influence on her through her years of traveling the boy was almost five years younger than she was and as it were she was in the form of a giant white dog with an out of place moon placed in the middle of her forehead and knew it would be purple if she would have her old eyes back instead of these color blind things she currently had.

She had been watching him for a few hours waited patiently for Kiba to routinely pass out as was expected so she could practice entering her true human form. She could only manage for a few hours before she would once more revert back into her canine body.

According to Naraku only someone who remembered who she was could break the spell holding her in her new form. And as it was this new world much like her own did not believe in the folk lore of ancient times.

As expected Kiba roughly fell to the ground and softly began snoring as Kagome trotted her way to the sleeping boy sniffing him over to make sure he did not hurt himself too badly during his training.

Once satisfied she focused on her holy powers and felt the painful shift of four legs to two take over her and sighed contently as she stood straight and stretched out the rest of the kinks she felt before walking over to Kiba's disregarded shirt and jacket.

The one bad thing about these transformations was that no clothes fit her dog form and her human form so she usually ended up completely naked once she shifted back. She sighed contently now slightly clothed and made her way to the nearby lake leaving the boy alone.

Kiba slowly opened his eyes and shifted his head to stare at the dog/woman. For the past few months every time he would tire his body out and collapse into a heap on the ground he felt her come to his side and watch over him for a moment before trotting off and transforming. At first it shocked him and it took everything in him to not attack her but something in him stopped the action from being preformed. Probably the fact that she was naked and standing only a few feet in front of him and he was after all a hot blooded teenager and hardly one to look a horse gift in the mouth.

So he just laid there, in the same position staring at the strange naked woman as she sat by the lake and looked out at the water until she stifled a cry of pain and slowly shifted back into a dog before looking sadly at the water and walking over to him to 'wake' him up.

Tonight was no different the same thing happened and he smiled at the dog hopefully and ruffled her hair like always before the two plus Akamaru made their way home.

Kiba vowed to ask Shikamaru about this situation the next day.

…

Kiba was sorely disappointed as he couldn't find Shikamaru at all the next day and was even more crushed as he realized his old classmate was out on a mission with Hinata and Naruto.

It was just bad luck that he ran into Sakura and Ino next but as it turned out it wasn't such a bad thing.

"What's got you so down Kiba-kun?" questioned Ino

"Yeah," added in Sakura, "you're usually just as loud as Naruto."

"I'm just thinking of something someone said." he replied trying to shake the blond and pink haired kunoichi off of him.

"Ooh was it something bad?" pressed the blond as Sakura leaned forward the two might have grown up when it comes to training and missions but on a day off they were always one for gossip.

"No it was nothing just got me thinking, wasn't there some old story Iruka-sensei taught us at the academy about some woman being cursed into another form?"

Ino and Sakura looked at each other with sly faces before replying to the boy, "Why so interested in some silly old love story? Is there someone that you're not telling us about?"

"What was it called?" he asked hurriedly before continuing less anxious, "You know just to satisfy my curiosity."

The two girls looked at each other again with knowing looks on their faces before finally smiling at Kiba and answering back, "The Tale of the Shikon no Tama."

Kiba barely thanked the girls before running off to the Academy library in search of the supposed story that would hopefully give him some answers.

…

_During the Heian Period of Japan the land previously known as the Land of Fire, the Shikon no Tama had come into existence. Created by the great priestess Midoriko and a strong powerful yokai. She was able to seize the souls of yokai and purify them, this power coming from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart, and in a time of many yokai ravaging the earth those who possessed spiritual powers such as hers were considered to be as powerful as one hundred samurai. Her spiritual power alone paled that of any other person alive, and it was said she could purify and destroy ten yokai at once. Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many yokai joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her._

_After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the yokai, and as she was drawn into the massive creature's jaws, she seized the spirit of the yokai and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon no Tama, which burst from her chest. Within the jewel, her soul and the souls of the yokai within it still battle on. The state of the is influenced by the person who possesses the jewel._

Kiba continued reading but not finding what he was looking for skimmed to the last battle of the jewel.

_The priestess stood alone, her companions either unconscious or dead as she faced off against the demon once man before her, notching her arrow she summoned the last of her power and drew her bow as she called for the once human soul to come to the forefront of demonic energy, scaring the demon enough to make one last wish._

_None know exactly what the wish was, most of her remaining companions either dead or not awake to see the next events unfold._

_There is one rendition however of a monk, said to have loved the priestess who sacrificed herself much like her predecessor before her, in this scroll he claims the jewel spoke to him before disappearing into the body of the priestess. The demon known as Naraku wished the priestess be trapped in the very form she craved and as the wish was not pure after granting it, the Shikon took the remaining souls of the demons into it and sealed them there forever until such a time comes that the priestess, Lady Kagome is remembered by generations forgotten and recognized for exactly who she is._

Kiba happily slammed the book shut and made his way back to the compound where hopefully his dogs were, probably none too happily as they fought against Hana on bath day.

…

Just as expected Kiba entered the compound just as Hana grabbed who he really hoped was Lady Kagome and threw her into the tub of bath water and began scrubbing at her head, she only stopped when Kiba kneeled in front of the basin and ignoring his sister and 'dogs' questioning looks spoke clearly and confidently.

"I remember and recognize you Lady Kagome!"

His exclamation was met with shocked silence by both Hana and the white dog with strange markings in front of him who's golden eyes widened before Hana's laughter was heard by the two who slowly turned their heads and stared in shock at the usually quiet Inuzuka.

"Yeah, yeah laugh … it … up …" Kiba's words trailed off as the dog's figure was consumed by a very bright pink light before quickly fading and in its place the petite body of a pretty woman around Hana's age. A pretty woman who was also completely naked and covered with soapy water.

She held her hands up staring at them in shock before a smile lit up her face and she jumped out of the tub and tackled the younger boy in gratitude.

Kiba didn't question the bizarre situation. He felt he would have plenty of time to look back on this moment in the Hokage's office whilst explaining the woman's sudden appearance in the village.

Right now though, he was just curious if she looked as good in his shirt during daylight than druring his nightly training sessions.

…

AN: I did it again promising you what the next chapter would be in the last chapter and using a different crossover instead but my battery in my old laptop died and until my cousin who fixes technology such as macbook pros gets his hold on it to back up all my documents, everything I've completed thus far is out of my reach though I am slowly recreating chapters from things I remember or wanting to write eventually. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I really loved writing it and want to know what you guys think of it.

Dark Lunar Love


	6. Chapter 6

The Divine Caverns of the Crack Vault

Chapter 6:

Category: Inuyasha x Sons of Anarchy

Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Juan Carlos "Juice" Ortiz

Rated: M

Warnings: Violence. OOC. Alternate World. AH.

…

Kagome sniffed disdainfully at the scent of sex and alcohol in the air.

Normally she wouldn't be caught dead in such a place but when SAMCRO invested in Cara Cara her uncle decided too as well. Though she supposed it wasn't any of her business if the surrounding ladies wanted to make a living out of porn movies. Besides the only one she really had an issue with was …

"Kagome what a pleasant surprise!" yelled out a rather obnoxious voice and the young woman found herself mentally preparing herself for the headache of holding a conversation wih the make-up caked whore.

"Ima, I wish I could say the same."

Kagome held back her smirk at the woman's look of indignation before the artificial look of kindness returned to her face, "Is Souta here with you?" she chose to ask instead and Kagome felt her eyes narrow before her body reacted of its own accord. She grabbed the girl by her hair and slammed her body into the floor, her Ima's nose making a lovely cracking sound as it hit.

"I hear you have a thing for Jax Teller, now you wanna stick your glittered golddiggin claws into my baby brother? I don't think so. Come after him one more time and I'll make sure no one pays for your hacked up body again."

"Kagome! Was that really-"

The Asian woman tuned out Luann's words and stood from her kneeling position of the peroxide blonde before reaching into her pocket and pulling out three, one hundred dollar bills and handing them over.

"That should clean up the blood stains for you Luann but I won't apologize for thrashing the bitch." the older woman sighed tiredly before nodding her head in acceptance.

"Can't be helped then, Kagome this is Gemma, Gemma this is Kagome the niece of Henry Lin."

Kagome eyed Gemma the same way she knew the woman was doing to her and finally once satisfied of the other the two talked at the same time, "Hey."

"I'd hate to cut this introduction short, but my Uncle, Luann?"

"In the back with Lyla. Is it important?"

"Not anymore," Kagome clarified, "I'll take care of it myself. Tell uncle that I stopped by."

"Sure kid, no problem."

Kagome felt herself nod in acceptance and made her way out to her jeep slowing her stride as she watched the newly arrived Sons of Anarchy make their way towards the entrance of Cara Cara.

The last thing she remembered that day was meeting the eyes of a mohawked man and feeling her heart flutter slightly as he smiled at her charmingly.

Perhaps SAMCRO wasn't as bad as her uncle led her to believe.

…

AN: So I've finally caught up on Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Pretty Little Liars and The Walking Dead so I expect a few of my one-shots will be inspired by those shows. I've also decided that this chapter will be tbc as well as my Futurama drabble. Though those won't be posted until I reach at least chapter 10.

Dark Lunar Love


End file.
